Pyramid (Australian Kids Game Show)
This is an Australian junior version of the US format also called Pyramid (which also had a junior version back in the 1970s). As per Australian guidelines the kids don't play for money but for points & prizes. Unlike in America, there was only one Pyramid and that Pyramid is made of 6 screens. Gameplay Main Game There are two teams that consist of two kids and a celebrity competing in a game of word communication. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has six words/phrases/names (ala Donny Osmond's Pyramid). The team had 30 seconds to guess the six answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth five points. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, the word was thrown out. If a team can get all six answers in the topic then they get however many seconds were left on the clock as points. In the first series after the first round there was a bonus prize behind one of the categories. In the first round the celebrity will see the answer and have to act it out. The second round is just like the first except the teams changed celebrity partners. In round three the tables turn and the kids have to act it out to the celebrity. At the end of the game, the team with the most points won the game. If after three rounds the scores are tied, the host will read out a set of clues and the first contestant to buzz in and give the correct answer will go to the final round. Should that contestant pass or give an incorrect answer, their opposition wins the game instead. The winning team plays the Prize Round where only the two kids will play. Bonus Game The giver of the winning team faced the pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym), the subject was re-concealed. In the second series, the answers were similar to the ones played in the earlier rounds and the clue giver simply must give clue in the same style as the main game. Each correct answer won a prize, and getting all six won a grand prize. YouTube Link Pyramid (Australia) - A Series One Full Episode (21 Oct 2009) Category:Shows Category:Children Category:International